


Helicopter Friending

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyways, I Ship These Two, M/M, a healthy amount, and she's amazing, just a little, lotus is an actual genius, luka is a protective bae, nath is secretly a bit of a rebel, who don't i ship with the tomato?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Luka can be a tad overprotective at times..





	Helicopter Friending

**Author's Note:**

> idea by @lotus-duckies on tumblr

Luka knew that Mme Bustier’s class was an example of stereotypes either enforced or contradicted. Chloe, Rose, Kim, and Max fell into the mean girl, angel, jock and geek archetypes, respectively. Meanwhile, Alix, Ivan, and Juleka were a bit more varied.

And then there was Nathaniel.

At first glance, one would assume he was something of a rebel type, based on appearances alone. Get to know him more and you would find a meek, reserved introvert with a notable talent for art. Only his most intimate friends were the ones who could claim that he was secretly a bit less conforming and did have a daring side.

Luka was somewhere between a good friend and a very trusted confidant. He didn't know as much about the guy as his younger sister did, perhaps, but he still viewed him as a close friend, from what interaction they had via Juleka.

At some point, they managed to eliminate the 'extended friend’ condition from their relationship and started meeting up more directly. Nathaniel had great taste in music, Luka noted, and his artistic skill was outstanding (not that the redhead would admit it, of course).

However, Luka had yet to meet the inner boldness and hidden audacity that Juleka assured him was present, somewhere deep inside that shy, quiet personality. From what he could see, Nathaniel was modest, timid, and sensitive. That was how he acted around Luka, anyways. Anytime Luka would approach him about anything, Nathaniel was reduced to a stuttering, denying mess who couldn’t accept a compliment if his life depended on it. Luka wished he knew some way to coax the artist into opening up and being a bit more confident around him, but he didn’t want to seem too harsh or too reluctant. People like Nath were delicate and had to be treated carefully.

That’s what he thought, anyways. Juleka would beg to differ.

Until the day that Nathaniel summoned up his confidence and approached him first.

“Hey, uh, Luka, know any good places to get your ears pierced?” the redhead asked, putting his sketchbook down. Luka looked up from the guitar chords he was studying.

“Hmm, yeah I do know a place. Why?”

“I just wanted to get my ears pierced,” Nathaniel answered.

“I can take you if you want,” Luka offered.

“Really? That would be great, thanks!”

Luka smiled at the rare enthusiasm the artist was showing. Maybe this time, he could finally see what Juleka meant for himself.

***

When they actually got to the place Luka had suggested, however, it was a different story.

“You sure about this?” he asked the younger teen.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“It can be a bit painful…” Luka told him.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

“This isn't my first time getting my ears pierced, you know. I've had a helix piercing for a while, now.”

Luka stared at him in surprise.

“Really? I've never seen you with it in, though,” he said.

Nathaniel shrugged.

“I don't usually put it in outside the house.”

“Ah,” Luka nodded.

It must have been older brotherly instincts kicking in later, though, because Luka couldn't help asking again for absolute confirmation when the piercing gun was ready and you against the redhead's ear.

“Positive,” Nathaniel assured him again, slightly exasperated.

“Why don't I hold your hand while it's going in?” Luka suggested.

“How about...not?”

“Please?”

“I already told you, I've gotten a piercing before, it's really no big deal-”

“But I wanna hold your hand!” Luka insisted. He looked up at the college student holding the tool and glared.

“You had better be careful,” he warned. “If you hurt him by stabbing it in, I'm not going to let you off so easy.”

“Luka, relax,” Nathaniel said. “I'll be fine.”

“Right,” the punk rocker agreed, but that didn't stop him from squeezing the redhead's hand when they heard the clap of the gun. Twice. Luka winced.

***

“See, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?” Nathaniel asked as they walked out of the building.

“Sorry for being overbearing, but if I don't worry about you, who will?” Luka responded.

“I have parents, you know,” the artist informed him.

“They're not enough,” Luka pressed.

“Why are you so worried about me anyways?”

Luka paused, thinking.

“I care about you, Nath. I care about you like I care about Juleka, and you're both important to me. So please don't go around doing rash things, and take care of that piercing, will you? I got an infection this one time; wasn't pretty, I'll tell you that.”

Nathaniel sighed.

“I'll take care of it, happy?”

“Very,” Luka approved.

Nathaniel couldn't help but laugh.

“What's so funny?” Luka asked.

“Nothing,” Nathaniel replied. “It's just that now I know what Juleka meant when she said you can overprotective sometimes. You always seemed so chill and laid-back, I never realized.”

“Well, yeah, you're like my brother, it's only natural I'd feel a bit protective,” Luka shrugged.

Nathaniel stopped, frowning suddenly.

“Is that all I am to you?” he asked quietly.

Luka looked at him, puzzled.

“Well, right now, yeah, but, I mean, we could be more than that, if that's what you want.”

“What if I said yes?” Nathaniel asked hesitantly.

Luka grinned.

“Then you'll be my slightly rebellious, artsy boyfriend,” he decided. “And it's my job to protect you at all costs.”

Nathaniel blinked.

“I don't need to be protected…?”

“Of course you do. Who else will shield your fragile innocence from being tainted by this cruel world?”

“I'm not  _ that _ innocent, you know…”

“Nonsense,” Luka waved off, throwing an arm around the redhead. Nathaniel flushed slightly.

“Thanks for watching out for me,” he mumbled.

“Of course,” Luka promised. “And I'll try not to be too overprotective.”

A tiny little white lie. 

But Nathaniel didn't mind a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
